


The Betrayed Man

by Maraman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraman/pseuds/Maraman
Summary: « Son sempre stato tradito da chi amo e sempre sarà così. » [...]« Hai paura, Dofy? »« Di te, Trafalgar? »
Kudos: 1





	The Betrayed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno Ciurma!  
> Debutto su AO3 con una piccolissima OS dedicata questa volta a One Piece – ed è la mia primissima volta anche nel Fandom. Sto recuperando pian piano il manga – sono attualmente alla saga di Doflamingo. Come potrete quindi intuire, mi sono follemente innamorata del suo personaggio e della sua storia. Questa OS la dedico a lui, in primis, e a Trafalgar Law. Ovviamente è un momento che non è mai esistito nella storia originale ed è facilmente fraintendibile. Non me la sento di dirvi che è una yaoi perché, per quanto mi piacciano come eventuale coppia, può essere vista anche in maniera diversa – ma mi saprete dire, se vi andrà, la vostra opinione in proposito nelle recensioni.  
> Detto ciò ... Spero di riuscire a coinvolgervi per qualche minuto in questo brutto periodo – e ve lo dice una che abita in Lombardia e aveva bisogno di distrarsi un po’ scrivendo qualcosina.
> 
> Buona lettura! <3

**The Betrayed Man**

"Il castigo più duro per chi tradisce  
è essere perdonato."

E. Breda

_Il suo sguardo si perdeva nell’orizzonte roseo di quell’alba primaverile. La brezza marina gli scorreva tra i biondi capelli corti costantemente spettinati e sbarazzini. Si passò le lunghe dita in mezzo a quei fili dorati che risplendevano sotto le prime luci di quella palla infuocata bassa e rossa, le pupille gli si strinsero nell’osservarlo. La nave era silenziosa a quell’ora e quel piccolo momento di pace lo amava, quando ancora tutti dormivano e lui poteva essere chi voleva: poteva semplicemente meravigliarsi dell’essenza di quel mondo perfetto, rovinato solo dalla presenza degli esseri umani. Il mare era calmo e s’infrangeva contro la nave producendo un suono soporifero e dolce, riflettendo il cielo dai colori caldi che sembrava voler abbracciare qualunque cosa. Per quei pochi minuti, lui riusciva a sentirsi parte di quell’immensità senza dover rendere conto a nessuno._

_« Ehi. »_

_Una voce gli raggiunse le orecchie, facendolo quasi sussultare, ma si rilassò nell’immediato riconoscendone il proprietario. Rimase con lo sguardo puntato di fronte a sé senza voltarsi, perché odiava farsi vedere dagli altri senza occhiali, ma amava concedersi quella piccola libertà quando era certo di esser solo. Ormai aleggiava quasi un mistero attorno a quella sua caratteristica e giravano voci strane tra i membri della sua ciurma – e non solo. A Trafalgar Law, però, non era mai interessato quel particolare, definendolo quasi un suo capriccio; lo aveva sempre guardato in modo neutro, come se fosse uguale a chiunque altro – con o senza occhiali che fosse – e questa sua caratteristica lo faceva infuriare, ma gliela invidiava anche._

_« Cosa ci fai già sveglio, piccoletto? », domandò apostrofandolo nonostante ormai non fosse più un bambino – e lo era mai stato nell’effettivo?_

_« E tu, fenicottero? »_

_Doflamingo ridacchiò sommessamente: quel tono neutro gli stuzzicò il retro della nuca._

_« Mi stavo godendo il momento che preferisco della giornata, in silenzio. »_

_« Quindi te lo sto rovinando? »_

_Doflamingo girò il capo verso destra, dove Trafalgar si era posizionato rivolgendo lo sguardo anch’egli verso l’orizzonte, i gomiti posati sulla balaustra e una gamba che andava ad incrociarsi davanti all’altra con la punta del piede puntata sul ponte. Trafalgar, sentendosi osservato, si voltò e si ritrovarono ad osservarsi occhi negli occhi. Il suo viso sembrava particolarmente rilassato – stranamente – e l’accenno di barba non fatta da qualche giorno gli donava molto su quel volto dai lineamenti duri. Non indossava il suo solito cappello e quindi i capelli corvini erano attraversati dalla brezza. Si soffermò ad osservargli la pelle, rimembrando quando anni prima era solcata da quelle terribili macchie biancastre che lo avevano reso smunto a tal punto da farlo somigliare ad uno zombie. Ora le guance erano piene e rosee grazie al Frutto del Diavolo che Rosinante gli aveva fatto ingoiare. Doflamingo non gli portava ormai più rancore alcuno, ormai tutto quello era accaduto nel passato e non lo si poteva cambiare._

_« È raro poterti guardare negli occhi, Dofy.», continuò, parlando ancora senza attendere una risposta alla precedente domanda che gli aveva posto._

_Nessuno lo aveva mai guardato negli occhi, a nessuno lo aveva mai permesso – o forse a qualcuno sì, ma non era sopravvissuto molto a lungo da poterlo raccontare. Non che i suoi occhi avessero qualcosa di particolare – poteri o cose strane – semplicemente li riteneva la parte più debole degli esseri umani, perché avevano quel potere quasi mistico di mostrare, anche senza volerlo, l’anima del proprio possessore. E qual era la sua anima? Aveva più paura di mostrarla oppure di non averla e quindi di farlo capire a chiunque si trovasse di fronte? Cosa voleva davvero nascondere al mondo Donquixote Doflamingo? L’uomo che si faceva chiamare “Joker”, colui che non aveva paura di niente al mondo, il marionettista._

_« Ho ucciso per molto meno. », gli rispose, sorridendo storto._

_Trafalgar non fece una piega, stringendosi nelle spalle._

_« Se avessi voluto uccidermi, sarei morto già da un po’. »_

_Doflamingo tornò a fissare il mare davanti a sé._

_« Sai, penso di non essermi mai tolto gli occhiali nemmeno davanti a mio fratello. »_

_« Sono speciale io, quindi? », ammiccò per la prima volta cambiando lievemente tono._

_Trafalgar sentì provenire dalla gola di Doflamingo una risata amara e profonda. Si staccò dal parapetto della prua della nave che era ormeggiata presso le rive di un’isoletta, voltandosi verso di lui e facendo un passo avanti, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo. Allungò un braccio, sfiorandogli con le dita la guancia trovandola ispida. Sì, gli donava proprio quel filo di barba incolta._

_« Se qualcuno su questa Terra un giorno mi ucciderà, quel qualcuno sarai tu, Trafalgar. »_

_Law rise, lasciandosi toccare da quelle dita che avevano il potere di imprigionarlo con un semplice gesto. Tutte quelle persone che di lì a poco si sarebbero svegliate erano dei semplici burattini nelle sue mani. Lui li illudeva facendogli credere di essere una “famiglia”, ma Doflamingo non si fidava di nessuno, se non di se stesso. La sua famiglia aveva rinnegato ciò che di più caro lui era convinto di avere: una vita da Drago Celeste. Quei fili invisibili della rete che aveva tessuto fin da quando ne aveva memoria erano la sua vendetta nei confronti del mondo intero. E no, non aveva bisogno di utilizzare i poteri del Frutto del Diavolo per far sì che le persone lo seguissero. Lui era il signorino, nomignolo con cui lo chiamavano anche i domestici in passato, quando suo padre non aveva rinnegato di far parte di quella stirpe pregiata, simili agli Dei._

_« Come puoi dirlo se sono il tuo braccio destro? »_

_« Son sempre stato tradito da chi amo e sempre sarà così. »_

_Il suo tono era terribilmente calmo, come se accettasse quel destino con convinzione e gli mise i brividi._

_« Hai paura, Dofy? »_

_« Di te, Trafalgar? », si avvicinò ulteriormente, le dita si artigliarono sul suo collo, premendo con sinistra dolcezza, una risata che stava per nascere, i denti bianchi messi in mostra, quel piccolo buco sulla guancia sinistra che gli si formava quando il suo volto si lasciava invadere da quell’espressione, « Ti perdonerò sempre, qualunque cosa tu faccia. »_

_Il suo ghigno si deformò mentre le palpebre si abbassavano con le lunghe ciglia nere su quelle iride color del mare che nessuno aveva mai avuto il privilegio di vedere, se non Trafalgar. Il ragazzo rabbrividì anche se la sua pelle, dove Doflamingo lo stava toccando, era bollente._

_I due uomini iniziarono a percepire dei rumori provenire dagli altri membri della ciurma che, probabilmente, si stavano svegliando. Trafalgar prese da una tasca gli occhiali di Doflamingo alzando il braccio e facendoglieli vedere._

_« Tieni, la ciurma si sta svegliando. »_

_L’uomo sembrava stizzito per l’interruzione. Lasciò che Law glieli infilasse, non senza prima rivolgergli un ultimo sguardo intenso, le pupille dilatate dalla probabile eccitazione perversa che quello scambio tra loro gli aveva causato. Sorrise, leccandosi le labbra e facendo un passo indietro, aprendo le dita, facendogli una leggera carezza, prima di abbandonare la sua pelle, pettinarsi e sistemarsi i suoi stessi capelli biondi illuminati dalla luce del sole e dargli le spalle, aprendo le braccia quando gli uomini e donne di quella “famiglia” salivano dalla coperta aprendosi nel solito saluto: « Buongiorno signorino! »_

_Doflamingo, dopo un ultimo sorriso rivolto a Law, si rivolse alla ciurma: « Dov’è la colazione, gentaglia? »_

_La sua risata si sparse insieme al vociare degli altri componenti che gli si avvicinavano come una banda di cagnolini di fronte alla propria madre._

_Trafalgar Law rimase lì a fissare la sua schiena ampia e muscolosa che si riusciva ad intravedere dalla camicia bianca che indossava, domandandosi come potesse dormire la notte quell’uomo con tutte le morti che aveva sulla coscienza._

_“ Ti perdonerò sempre, qualunque cosa tu faccia. “_

_Quelle parole gli sarebbero girate in testa a lungo, prima di recepirne il reale significato che Doflamingo gli affibbiava._

***

Le manette di agalmatolite gli stringevano i polsi, impedendogli di usare i fedeli poteri del Frutto del Diavolo. La luce del sole, in quel profondo e segreto livello di Impel Down, non arrivava e il buio era l’unica cosa che, in quel momento, lo circondava. Nel silenzio della prigione – era probabilmente scesa un’altra lugubre e infinita notte – il suo sguardo vagava coperto dagli occhiali da sole. La puzza di umido che trasudava dalle pareti gli dava la nausea e il suo respiro flebile ed il cuore erano gli unici suoni che riusciva a percepire, organo che sbatteva tranquillo nella sua cassa toracica. Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-tum.

Sospirò, la schiena appoggiata alle mattonelle fredde. Aspettava di ricevere qualche buona notizia, perché sarebbero arrivate, ne era certo. I suoi fili invisibili non erano ancora stati recisi del tutto perché lui aveva le mani in pasta ovunque: rimaneva pur sempre un Drago Celeste, un nobile, una guida, un Messia... E conosceva segreti che il Governo Mondiale non voleva assolutamente che trapelassero. In quel buio si era ricordato quell’episodio del passato vissuto sulla sua nave con Trafalgar Law. Doflamingo aveva amato suo padre, ma suo padre lo aveva tradito. Doflamingo aveva amato Rosinante, ma Rosinante lo aveva tradito. Doflamingo amava tuttora Trafalgar Law – quel piccoletto pieno di rabbia e di odio che si era presentato davanti a lui in tenera età per diventare un suo sottoposto – e lo stesso Trafalgar Law lo aveva tradito alleandosi con Rufy dal cappello di paglia. Ma di una cosa era sempre stato certo: Trafalgar Law avrebbe commesso la stessa debolezza che si erano lasciati sfuggire suo padre e Corazon. Nessuno di loro aveva avuto la reale volontà di ucciderlo, spinti da chissà quali sentimenti o speranze nei suoi confronti.

Doflamingo avrebbe atteso pazientemente il momento in cui sarebbe uscito dalle mura di Impel Down e avrebbe attraverso anche il mare intero per ritrovarlo perché così doveva essere, perché così lui stesso gli aveva promesso.

“ Ti perdonerò sempre, qualunque cosa tu faccia.”

Siccome Donquixote Doflamingo amava così tanto Trafalgar Law, lo avrebbe ritrovato e lo avrebbe dovuto perdonare per quel tradimento puntandogli contro la pistola e piantandogli un proiettile nel cuore, come aveva perdonato e liberato suo padre e suo fratello. Senza esitazioni. E come avrebbe risposto Trafalgar? Si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche e nel silenzio di Impel Down, la risata di Donquixote Doflamingo riecheggiò sinistra come quella promessa di morte fatta tempi addietro, in quell’alba primaverile sul ponte della nave.


End file.
